The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and more particularly to a planter or similar implement designed to be towed behind a work vehicle, and that is equipped with seed tanks to assist with seed distribution.
A wide range of agricultural implements are known and are presently in use, particularly designed for towing behind a work vehicle, such as a tractor. In one family of such implements, including tillers, planters, and so forth, a wide swath of ground can be tilled, planted, or otherwise worked in each pass of the implement in a tilled or untilled field. Planters, for example, often include frames supported by series of wheels and a tool bar extending transversely with respect to a line of movement of the implement across the field. Attached to the tool bar are a series of row units for dispensing seeds in parallel rows either in tilled or untilled soil. A pair of seed tanks are typically supported on the implement support structure, such as just forward of or over the tool bar. Large amounts of seed may be poured into these tanks and, as the implement is advanced across the field, seeds are transferred from the tanks by a distribution system connected to the row units.
Difficulties may arise in servicing such implements owing to the need to access the upper portions of the equipment, such as seed tanks in planters. The seed tanks may, for example, have fill openings or lids that can be removed to pour the desired seeds into the tanks prior to deploying the implement in a field. Such seeds may be inserted automatically, semi-automatically or manually into the tanks. Both before and after hauling the implement to and from the field, and while the implement is in a field, operator access to the seed tanks may be needed, such as for filling, inspection, removal of debris, and so forth. In traditional planter designs, however, the fill openings may be placed toward the center of the seed tanks, making access to the fill opening difficult, especially in the case of larger tanks. While this, in certain situations, may not pose particular problems, it renders many operations difficult, such as loading heavy sacks of seed into the tanks or removing debris from the tanks.
Difficulties may also occur in manufacturing seed tanks that have accessible fill openings. Tank designs may require separate manufacturing processes and parts for each left and right tank due to the need for off center tank fill openings. This requirement results in additional manufacturing costs as well as inconvenience for service or replacement.
There is a need, therefore, for improved arrangements in towed implements that permit operators to more easily access seed tanks in planters. There is a particular need for arrangements that permit an operator access to fill openings of the seed tanks for tasks such as filling and inspection. There is also a particular need for improved access seed tanks which have a low manufacturing cost.